Just A Dream
by Phoenix.Rising.819
Summary: Susan misses her prince Caspian and keeps wishing they could be together again. She gets her wish and wakes up in Narnia once again which now faces a new threat.But is it all real or just a dream? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Just a Dream

Chapter 1

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? She didn't know. The memories were still so vivid in her mind; it felt so real and yet so like a dream. It was a happy dream, and yet sorrowful at once. The memory of him made her long for the day her whimsical memories could be real again, but it was not to be so. She was never to walk again on the soft ground of that place. Never to breathe in that magical air. Never to see it's many fantastic inhabitants, of which she was a ruler of in the days of old. Narnia. How she longed to see it again! It had only been a few months since her last visit, but it seemed like long years to one whose heart had tasted of the rich warmth of love. It started out as a feeling which then grew into something more, something words couldn't describe, nor could a picture revive such a feeling of ardor. It dearly broke her heart to leave him after all they'd been through together. There had been so many possibilities, so great a chance. But she'd held her head up high refusing to fall to tears. Only until now, when she was back in England, did she allow herself to feel this sorrowful ache. Not until now did she try to make herself finally accept the truth. She was never going back. It was all just a dream.

Susan was waiting at the train station, sitting quietly on one of the many hard benches. The stiff uncomfortable seat didn't seem to phase her; she was to lost in thought. Her brothers and sister should be coming soon or they'd all miss the train. Through the thick crowd, she saw Edmund trying to get to where she was seated. She'd always liked Edmund. He seemed different from Peter and Lucy. Ed was more quiet, like she was. He wasn't as vibrant as Lucy, not as noble as Peter. And she liked him for those very reasons. She loved her brother Peter and sister Lucy, there was no question about that, but she just felt a deeper bond with Ed. Maybe it was how he'd betrayed them to the White Witch and how he learned from his mistakes and sought to improve himself that she admired so much. If only she could be stronger lie Edmund, more believing like Lucy and braver like Peter she could be a better person.

She shook her head trying to focus on the moment. Her head swam with to many memories and strong feelings. Edmund come up to her and sat beside of her.

"Where are the others?" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh, Lucy ran into one of her old friends," he said. "Peter was going to stay with her until she was done talking so he sent me to tell you what the hold up was."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked suddenly. "You hardly ate anything at lunch."

"I'm fine. I just need a little time to think is all," her face looked sad and forlorn.

"It's him isn't it?"

Her heart skipped a beat and started pounding fiercely in her chest. _Apparently he knows me better than I imagined _she thought.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked, false security in her voice.

"You know who I'm talking about."

Susan remained at a loss of words in that moment. They both sat there in silence as a world of people rushed past them, not caring who they were or what they were going through. The noisy public remained soundless to her ears as another wave of sensations crashed upon her.

"It doesn't matter now," she said at last. "I'm not ever going back."

"That doesn't mean it has to end here," he said. "You don't have to give up on everything."

Normally she would have fought him over this but she didn't want to. She still wanted to hope for the impossible even though it was against her nature. She his words remained unchallenged.

From around the corner appeared Lucy and Peter. Lucy was all smiles as usual. Nothing could ever bring her down. That fact couldn't help but put a small smile on Susan's face. Peter came behind Lucy, walking tall and proud as a king of Narnia should. It didn't befit him as well in England as it did in Narnia.

"The train's about to leave," he said. "We should probably be getting on before it leave us behind."

They picked up their luggage as they prepared to board the train. Peter gave Susan a sympathetic smile, which tried to imply he know how she was feeling. Maybe Peter wasn't as oblivious to the way she felt as she had once thought.

They all had sat down in their seats preparing for the long voyage to their home. Lucy sat beside of Susan as the train's horn blew and the train slowly progressed forward. And much to Susan's surprise Lucy reached towards her and gave her a warm hug. Lucy had a way of giving hugs that could mend almost any hurt. Susan couldn't help but feel somewhat better. Lu gave her sister a smile as she pulled away.

"It'll be alright," the youngest sister said.

It still amazed Susan how much her family understood her, and how much she'd underestimated that fact. Each one of her family had something to give. All she had to do was open her heart to it. She looked out towards the window and watched as the world raced by in a blur. She began to think about all that transpired and with the help of the train's gently swaying she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Susan began to pull away from her deep sleep. She kept her eyes closed savoring the refreshed feeling she was experiencing. While in this state she noticed something different. There wasn't anymore noise coming from the train anymore. In fact everything sounded calm and serene. She opened her eyes in inquisitive wonder and saw what looked to be the ceiling of a room. She also took notice she was laying down in a bed which was clothed in the finest of silken sheets. _Fit for a queen_ she thought as the impossible suddenly took a turn towards reality.

"It can't be," she whispered quietly to herself.

She sat up and took a look around the room. And just like she thought, the room bore a striking resembalance to the room she left behind in her last stay in Narnia. She felt a grand excitement of being here again. The place she thought she'd never see again. It was then she heard a light tapping on the door.

"Come in," she said.

And in came a girl not much older than herself. She was very pretty but held a solum expression.

"The King wishes an audience with you Lady," the girl said and curtsied as she spoke.

"Thank you," said Susan. "I will be to see him shortly."

The girl then curtsied again and quietly slipped out of the room. At this news hope began to rise in Susan's heart. She was going to see him again after all! Despite the fact that Aslan himself had told her she was never coming back. Maybe she had just misunderstood his words. It seemed strange that the king wouldn't come to see her himself but she didn't really care at that moment. She sprang up from the bed and looked around, hopeful to find a more proper attire than the clothe she'd worn in England. She found a closet filled with gorgeous dresses which made the decision of what to wear all the more complicated. At last she decided upon a flowing gown of beautiful crimson that complimented her dark hair and light skin very well. After freashing up a bit, she decided it was time to see the king.

It was not trouble finding her way to where the king was at. Very little had changed since she had last left Narnia. As she approached the throne room she couldn't help but notice she passed by a very few Narnians and those that she did see looked somber. Most all of the people were Telamarines. It surprised her to see so few Narnians, but soon she would know the answers to her questions she guessed.

She walked briskly into the throne room and to her surprise, found no one there. The room was completely devoid of anyone. She then began to question herself. This was the right place wasn't it? Had they moved everything around since she was last here? Looking around in hopeless dismay, she then heard the sound of light footsteps. She looked in the direction of the sound and there she found the girl who had spoken to her but just a while ago. She curtsied again with all politeness and said,

"His magesty the king is busy with other matters at this time. He will be with you shortly." She then turned to leave but Susan stopped her.

"Wait! If you could please tell me, what exactly is he doing?"

"The king is overseeing the execution of a traitor to the land of Narnia," she replied. "If you'd like to see him now, he's outside of the front of the castle."

Cruiosity began to grow in Susan's mind then. _What all has happened since I last left here?_ she thought. And then an even more horrid thought entered her mind. It had only been a few months since she was last here, but how much time had passed in Narnia? Could the newly crowned king she left behind be long gone and his descents ruling now? How she hoped this idea to be untrue, but the thought kept disturbing her.

All these thought flashed in Susan's mind in an instant and she came back to herself so she could reply to the girl's puzeling information.

"Thank you," she replied. "I think I shall at that." She hesitated for a moment and then said, "If you will, please tell me your name."

"My name is Ariel," the girl said.

"That's a very pretty name. You've been a great help to me today."

"I'm glad to have been of service," replied Ariel.

And with that Ariel left Susan to be alone. Susan had little difficulty finding her way outdoors. She knew the castle well but not nearly as well as the one she lived in at Cair Paravel. She pushed open the front door of the castle to find a great host of people outside. The people were a diverse mix of Narnians and Telmarines. She over saw the crowd and finally found where the king should be. She started to make her way towards him. As she waded her way through the thick mass of people she couldn't help but notice the Narnian's seemed so sad. Some even seemed to cry. But all the Telmarines seemed to bear a more joyful countenance. _What's going on here?_ she thought, her curiosity even more on the rise. She walked up on the platform where the king stood, and to her disappointment it wasn't who she'd hoped it be. Nevertheless she walked over to him. He turned around to see her coming and then spoke.

"I'd hoped we would meet soon. I guess this all feels strange that everyone knows who you are and you know none of us. I am King William I of Narnia. It's not a name common to Telmarines I know, but it is my name nonetheless. It was quite a surprise to find a Queen of old asleep in the fields close to the castle. We brought you in, hoping you'd awaken soon but this duty was called to my attention before you awoke. I'm sorry we couldn't have me sooner." He then gently kissed her hand.

"It's quite alright." she said, blushing. "I didn't really know I was coming until I got here."

"I didn't intend for you to have to see this execution," he added after a pause.

"Who's the traitor?" she asked.

"His name is- " he said before being cut off by the shouts of the people as the prisoner was brought forth. The prisoner's head was covered by a black sack, preventing him from seeing. He fought against the guards attempts to restrain him. They walked him towards the place where he would meet his demise. He reluctantly walked up the stairs to another platform where hung the frightful shape of a loop shaped rope. They made sure the bonds on his hands were tight as they placed the rope around his neck. Then the guards pulled the black cloth off of his face to reveal….. _Him! _Susan thought._ They're going to kill him! _She almost sank to her knees in sorrow and fear as she realized the "traitor" was King Caspian himself!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her whole body quivered and shook with fear and worry. How could Caspian have been a traitor to Narnia? He had fought beside her and her siblings in the battle for Narnia's freedom. It just didn't seem real. If only her brothers and sister were here. They'd know what to do. They always did, to her it seemed. She didn't know why they weren't here. The only one left to face this troubling predicament. She looked into Caspian's tired and worn face. He was preparing himself to let go. He was going to let himself die because he knew there was no way he could be saved. What he didn't know was that the girl who could spare his life was standing it the crowd fighting the huge waves of terror that clouded her judgment. In that moment, she knew what she had to do.

"Stop!" she cried.

All eyes fell on her and she felt so small and embarrassed as she noticed hundreds of pairs of eyes rested on her. Fear could have claimed her again if she hadn't remembered Peter. Peter was always so brave and bold. It was now she needed his bravery. Summoning up her courage she spoke again.

"What crime has this man committed?" she asked. "You tell me he has betrayed Narnia. But how? I have fought beside of him in battle and he never sought to betray Narnia, but to help it. He only wanted to give Narnians back what was rightfully theirs. And I ask you now, how can that be a crime? Freedom for all is not a crime but a-."

It was here the king grasped her arm and put his hand over her mouth as the crowd erupted in a fury of shouts of protest and agreement. She had done what no other had done. She had sparked the Narnian's spirit again.

"I believe you've caused enough trouble today my dear," the king said vehemently.

All the politeness he had previously used was gone now;his much more unpleasant side was being revealed. By these acts Susan could clearly see who was the villain here.

In his wrath, the king ordered Caspian taken back to the prison where he would be dealt with later, much to Susan's surprise. He then ordered the uprising be put down while he attended to their "guest".

He grabbed her by the wrist and drug her away from the scene. Just before she was out of sight, she caught a glimpse of Caspain. He stared at her, a longing look in his eyes as worry she felt was clearly etched on her face. Despite how it may have seemed her fear was not for herself, but for him. What were they going to do to him? She didn't know what horrible things this "King of Narnia" could do. She knew she had to stop him no matter what. This must have been why she was sent back to Narnia. But why her brothers and sister were not here, she still could not explain.

As she was being led away by the king towards the castle she struggled trying to break away from his firm grip. She fought him the entire way as he pulled her pull a flight of stairs that led to one of the castle's many lookout towers. She realized then what his intentions were and tried all the more to free herself from his grasp. But her struggle was in vain. She was thrown into the empty tower as the king spoke angrily to her.

"You're little speech today had destroyed all that I've worked for. But it had done no good. You're friend Caspain will be dead before the sun rises the next day." Then he slammed the door in a fiery rage.

Susan found crystal clear tears falling from her face. She couldn't help but cry. Maybe it was a childish thing to do but right now she felt like a child who needed security. Her efforts to save Caspian had failed and here she was in a tower with no escape. She felt so helpless. All she wanted in that moment were a pair of strong arms to hold her and comfort her. What she truly wanted was to be with Caspian. _Being locked up in a cage isn't so bad if you're with someone you love, _she thought.

She looked out the window as the sun was just beginning to set. All the world seemed at peace. As if nothing was going wrong at all. She gazed out the window into the deep blue sky, which was starting to take an orange huge as the sun slowly was slipping behind the horizon. She thought about her situation for what seemed like days. There was nothing here to help her escape from these imprisoning walls. The more she thought about it the more depressing it seemed. She just wanted to give up on her deepening problem. But then she thought of Edmund. He was always so determined to never give up. He had changed a lot since when he first visited Narnia. In order to free herself and try to save Caspian she was going to have to be strong like Edmund. Her love for Caspian would see her though she felt. And with the sky falling dark, the stars shone out brightly like a ray of hope and it was then Susan vowed to never give up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caspian gazed outside of his prison window, yearning to escape past the iron bars that held him within. So much had happened since the past year they'd been apart. No matter how many times he'd told himself it wouldn't have worked out or that she was never coming back, his heart had kept ignoring what his common sense was trying to tell him. It was as if deep inside of him, he knew she would come back. If she hadn't, he would have found a way to her again even if it had been impossible. He loved her more than life itself. He had secretly known this since the moment he'd seen her. He longed to be with her again and let her know everything was going to be okay. It was the least he could do for sparing him a few more hours of life. She had seemed like an angel at that moment, sent to save him from his darkest hour. She was as beautiful as before if not more so. In that moment she'd given him a much needed gift of hope. His spirit had been crushed after the many months of living in this one room for days on end with no escape in sight. When William, his most trusted adviser, betrayed him and took the throne it had left him in shock. William had been on of his best friends. He'd never suspected such treachery from him. The Narnians put up a good fight against their new "king". But William was clever. He'd threatened the Narnians that if they should cause him anymore trouble he would kill their king, Caspian. The Narnians ceased all their plans of rebellion as they waited for a better time to strike. After a time the opportunity arose again to attack William, but the fight ended in failure and as promised, Caspian was sentenced to death. If not for the arrival of Susan he would be dead. He didn't know how much longer he had to live, weather it was days, hours, or even minutes. The worry and dread still plagued him but he was determined not to give up. He was going to fight this until the end in hopes that he and Susan would be together again.

As he sat, dreaming of a better future he heard a creaky door swung violently open. He jumped to his feet as he saw the person he'd dreaded to see most. It was William. He was accompanied by a few guards that followed close behind him. The king stopped in front of Caspian and looked him straight in the eyes. The same angry flame burning in the king's eyes had not ceased since the late afternoon's previous events. They both remained silent for several minutes and then Caspian spoke.

"So are you here to kill me?" he questioned, his voice unwavering.

"As a mater of fact, I am," replied the hot tempered king. "And once I'm rid of you I'll make sure that foolish girl of yours is dead as well."

Terror griped Caspian's heart and he found he couldn't breathe. As hard as he tried to conceal his feelings, Caspian knew his efforts had been in vain.

The king smiled. "You care about her don't you?" he asked. Caspain remained silent.

"It's a pity you will never see her again, old friend."

The guards then moved forward to open the jail door. Caspian couldn't help but feel that his time had come.

A soft knock come to the wooden door. Despite the fact Susan was frightened of who her visitor might be she bade them to enter. Much to her relief, it was only the girl Ariel. She brought with her a tray of food but what it was Susan couldn't tell, for it was covered by a silver lid.

"I've brought you something," Ariel said quietly.

"Thank you," said Susan, "you've been most kind."

Ariel then slipped out of the room. Susan found it odd that Ariel hadn't demonstrated her perfect politeness as usual, but Susan decided she'd seen a great many things that she found odd already today.

She went over to her tray of food to lift the heavy silver lid and under it she found not what she'd suspected. There lay a rope of great length and a note beside it. Quickly, she grasped the note which read: _**Friends await you at the bottom of the tower. The True King of Narnia must be saved. **_She grabbed the rope and ran to the window and looked down below. She could tell a couple of shadows stood at the foot of the tower. Her heart seemed to leap with joy. She had a way to escape now. She had a chance to save her beloved Caspian from his most certain death!

She searched everywhere trying to find something she could tie the rope on as she made her descent down. At last she happened upon a hook above her head. She pulled on it with all her weight, testing it out. Seeing that it would support her, she tied a firm knot around the hook. She threw the rope outside where it fell several feet to the ground. She then began her descent down the tower after she'd tested the knot to see if it would hold her up as well. Several minutes later she was free from that horrid tower and back on the ground again.

She saw her other rescuers were a fawn, a young minotaur, and two mice, one of whom was Reepicheep. They were all armed and ready for a battle.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"We're rescuing you and our king Caspian from that dishonorable impostor who calls himself "king of Narnia', replied Reepicheep. "You've done what I've been trying to do for the past year. It seems it takes a Queen of old to spark the Narnian spirit aflame. We-"

"So it's been at least a year since I was last here?" Susan asked, interrupting Reepicheep.

"Yes it has my Lady, and no longer. As I was saying, we plan to attack the castle tonight. You're assistance would be most appreciated. We've collected your things from the castle."

Then the fawn produced forth her bow and quiver of arrows, along with her horn. She graciously took them.

"Of course I'll help you," she said. "Just lead the way."

They all took off towards the direction of the prisons trying to avoid at all costs the few Telmarine guards that protected the inside of the castle. At last they began the quiet descent downstairs to where Caspian was being held captive. As they came nearer they heard voices one of which sounded like the king's voice. A deepening uneasiness settled upon Susan at that moment. _What could he be doing down there? _She asked herself this question even though she knew quite well what the answer was. The king and some guards came into view a moment later.

"Let him go!" she cried as she strung her bow, ready for an attack. The pleasant smile that was once on the king's face was washed away by his usual ill tempered mood at seeing her again.

"You can't stop me this time," he said.

"Don't be so sure," she replied and she raised her bow and let lose an arrow in hopes of wounding him so he could be dealt with later. But… the unthinkable happened. Fast as lightening the king pulled Caspian out from within his prison and then used him as a human shield. Tears welled in Susan's eyes as she saw the fateful blow she had dealt. Her hand clapped over her mouth as she saw the arrow embedded in Caspian's left shoulder. She heard him cry out from the pain and without a thought for her own safety, rushed forward to his side. The king then retreated as the Narnians that had accompanied Susan charged forward towards the guards. The guards didn't hold their ground for long before dashing after their king.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'll be alright," he said as he painfully tried to stand, the arrow still protruding from his shoulder.

"But you need to stay and rest," she begged. "You could bleed to death."

"No one else can kill the king but me. He's a good swordsman."

"And you think you can in this condition?"

"I don't know. But I have to try."

She looked downward as a sob escaped from her. She was worried about him. Very worried.

He lifted her chin up forcing her to look into his deep brown eyes.

"I've thought about you frequently since you left me," he said. "I've missed you. So very much. I thought I'd lost you forever. But through some mirecal, I have you back again." He paused for a moment. "If there was ever a chance for us to be together, I would ask you to be my wife."

She was surprised by his proposal. She had obviously fantasized him and her marrying and ruling Narnia together in the past but she never expected this to be a possible reality. She quivered with excitement as a smile come upon her face.

"But I supposed you were right," he continued. "It would never work out. We're from two entirely different worlds."

"I could never love any other but you," she said.

"Neither could I."

The warming sense of love beat soundly in both of their hearts as they shared a loving kiss.

"So, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Caspian. I will."

They both were so happy in that moment that nothing could have dampened their spirits. But reality soon pressed on them again as they remembered the task ahead.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Susan said. "I wish you could stay with me, where it's safe."

"My only wish is to stay here with you as well," he said, "but I have to go. All of Narnia depends on me now. And I will not have someone else fight my battles while I am still able to stand."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I am going with you." She was determined to not lose him again. It would be more than she could bare, if such a fate should befall him.

"But you'd be safer here," he protested.

"I don't care where's safer," she replied. "I'm going with you no matter how you may try to stop me. I may not can help you in this fight, but I'm very determined to be with you no matter what. I love you and wish to be by your side, even if the whole world should fall apart."

Her eyes clouded over as fresh tears spilled over. She embraced him gently, careful not to cause anymore pain to his open wound. He hugged her back and all was beautiful in that moment. Their love for each other reassured them that everything would be okay. Reluctantly, they separated from each other. The time had come for the false king's rule to end.

Their first order of business was to find a descent sword by which to stop the tyrant king. The found Caspian's sword in the weaponry room. The sword he used was once the sword of High King Peter. Peter had given Caspian his sword, for he would not be needing it again since he was never to return to Narnia.

"The arrow must be removed," he said taking Susan by surprise.

"You most certainly will bleed to death if you do that."

"It will only leave me more vulnerable in battle. It has to go."

Very much disliking the idea, Susan began searching for something by which to bind up Caspian's shoulder. At last she found something and she prepared herself for the tedious task of removing the arrow. Just looking at it made her feel guilty even though she knew it was only an accident. To her relief, Caspian spared her the horrid job as he wrenched it out himself. He winced from the pain as more blood began to seep from the dark hole. Quickly, tended to his wound as best she could in the short time they had. They then both hastened as fast as Caspain's weariness would permit towards the direction the vile king had fled.

They found him at last still fending off the minotaur that had helped Susan escape. In a quick move the king killed him with ease and none were left to oppose him.

Susan looked around her as she saw the minotaur and the mouse that had accompanied Reepicheep lay dead. The fawn was mortally wounded and Reepicheep was nowhere to be seen. It seemed they were in this alone.

"I have come to challenge you're right to the throne," said Caspian.

"Challenge me?" cried the king. "You're in no shape to challenge me, after what she did. You could make this easier on yourself if you'd just surrender."

"Never. I will never stop fighting for Narnia's freedom."

"Well then, I guess you'll never stop fighting. Because all of Narnia is MINE!"

Taking Caspian by surprise the king jumped towards him as he planed to deal a devastating blow. Caspian blacked his attack but the force of the blow brought him to his knees. Then the two become engaged in a ferocious battle for their lives. They were equally matched, for both were extremely tired and vastly talented with a blade. But as the minutes passed it was obvious who was losing. Caspian was weakening more and more which gave the king confidence and the upper hand in the fight. Unable to deflect the fierce blows, Caspian received many more cuts and bruises which weakened him further. The king took advantage of Caspian's weakness and thrust his sword forward, piercing him in the side. Caspian cried out from the anguish and clasped his hand over his bleeding wound. He fell to the ground utterly spent. The king raised his blade to give the final blow but stopped as an arrow punctured his chest. He fell backwards onto the ground, dead. Susan knew it wasn't fair that she'd intervened as she had according to law but she felt that in this circumstance she could bend the rules a bit. Panic and fear clouded her mind as she rushed to Caspian's side. He was still alive but fading into unconsciousness. She held his hand, hoping it would give him strength to hold on. She felt herself crying as she saw her tears fall on his face. She placed her other hand on his paling face.

"Caspian," she whispered. "Please don't leave me like this." Her voice shook as she cried, "I don't want to be alone anymore. Please stay! Stay with me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She had waited for ever so long. Years it had seemed. She waited for days for Caspian's condition to improve, but it seemed each day he grew worse. Dismay filled Susan and terrifying thoughts of Caspian dying and leaving her plagued her mind. She was almost swallowed in this sea of doubt until her sister Lucy came to mind. Lucy never doubted. She always had faith in something even if it seemed normally impossible. And now it was going to take all of Lucy's faith, Edmund's strength, and Peter's bravery to get her through this, as well as Susan's own strong point, her love. Times like these were the worst of all. In a battle she could fight for the ideals she believed in. In political situations she could always let her opinion be heard. But in the battle for someone elses life she could do nothing but wait. It was a terrible kind of wait. Not knowing from one minute to the next when someone you loved even more than yourself was going to live or die. It wore her down completely. She found herself falling asleep in the middle of everything. But she refused to rest anymore than necessary. She wanted to be with him the moment he awoke. Even though the odds were against him, she knew deep down he was going to be okay.

She woke up form the chair she was sitting in. She'd apparently fallen asleep again, her hand still clasping Caspain's. She turned to look in his direction and to her surprise, found him awake and looking intently at her. She could have cried for joy in that moment as she gave him a warm embrace. She must have squeezed to hard for she heard him wince from the soreness.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so excited to see you awake. It's been days and days since you were last awake. I didn't know if I'd ever see you well again."

"Words cannot express how deeply grateful I am to be alive and well and to see your beautiful face once again," he said. "I wish you hadn't worried over me so much. You look worse than I feel. And that's saying a lot."

She laughed a little before a look of concern came back to her again.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm quite alright but I think I'll stay in bed and rest for a while before I do anything rash. And as for you I think you need some sleep."

"But I-"

"No buts. As king of Narnia I command you to get some rest if you will not listen to reason."

"My dear king I think I outrank you in this since I've been queen longest," she paused for a moment before continuing. "But I'll consider your offer on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"That you get well as quickly as possible so that we can begin planning our wedding."

"That's one condition I can abide by."

They shared a tender kiss before Susan left to get some much needed sleep and Caspian began his slow recovery.

It took several months before he recovered completely. At times he became impatiently angry at the slow process but Susan always reassured him he would be better soon. They fell even more deeply in love during the months of recovery and it wasn't long before Caspian was back on his feet again. They soon began preparations for the wedding, in which Susan did most of the planning. Within a week's time their wedding day came and what a glorious day it was! The flowers blossomed beautifully that day with many varieties of rich colors. The sky was a lovely blue with small thick white clouds scattered throughout it. All the Narnians wore their best clothes and their brightest smiles. Everything seemed at peace and perfect. But one guest arrived that neither Susan or Caspian had expected.

"The great lion Aslan wishes an audience with you," said Ariel, who had now become Susan's personal helper. They had both become great friends over time.

"Aslan?" she asked wondering what he would want to talk to her about. She excused herself from her guests as she followed Ariel to where Aslan stood looking over the crowds.

"Congratulations on your wedding. You have made a good choice," he said to her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I am not here to only wish you good luck. I think you should know how you come to be here."

"I have wondered why I was the only one to come here."

"The last thing you remembered of England was that you were on a train and then fell asleep and awoke here, correct?"

"Yes…I haven't been dreaming all of this have I?"

"No dearest Susan, you haven't. But what I must say you will find most unpleasant."

The news frightened Susan but she braced herself for whatever Aslan had to say.

"You and your siblings," he continued, "were caught up in a most unfortunate accident. The train wrecked, killing everyone on board."

The shock of the news forced Susan to sit down as her heart felt heavy from the sorrowful revelation.

"You came here because Narnia was in need of rescuing but that was not the only reason. You still had a few more lessons to learn. You know of what I speak. And you still had to come back so that you could marry Caspian. If you hadn't come back he could not have ruled Narnia to the fullest because of his longing for you."

He paused and all was peaceful except for the low murmur of people and the chirping of birds. At last Susan spoke.

"So my brothers and sister are dead? I'll never see them again?"

"That is not all true my dear," he said. "They are dead in England but so are you. As for never seeing them again that's not true."

"But how?"

"When the time comes for you to leave this world you will understand."

She pondered his words for several minutes. She turned to face him but he was already gone. She turned back towards the crowd and found Caspian coming towards her.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Aslan," she said. "He wished to speak with me."

"Is everything alright?" he asked concern in his voice.

"It will be," she answered. "He sends his congratulations and he told me how good a choice I made in marrying you of which I already knew that," she smiled as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm already sure I've made the best choice of my life," he said and picked her up and twirled her around in a playful circle. For the first time in a long while, she let out a pure joyful laugh.

They lived together in wonderful happiness, leading Narnia to another golden age. But after many years their lives were utterly spent and they met again in Aslan's country where their youth was renewed and all their sorrows gone. Susan was at last completely happy because of her reunion with Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, as well as being with the man she loved. It was here at the very end that she understood what Aslan had spoken of. And each day was so wonderful it felt like just a dream.

The End


End file.
